


Dance

by Dragongoddess13



Series: Captain Canary A-Z [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Captain Canary, CaptainCanaryAZ, F/F, LGBTQ Female Character, M/M, killerwave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7480980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard had never imagined that his life would turn out this way.<br/>This was better than he ever imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance

Dance

xXx

Leonard had never imagined that his life would turn out this way; that he would be anything but a crook with no hope. He’d expected from an early age that he’d die in a heist, in a hail of bullets. He would die young and alone while his crew left him to bleed out alone. The most he could hope for was to get away with one last big score and then disappear into anonymity to live a modest life in the middle of nowhere.

It all started to change that fateful night on that rooftop in Central City. No, that wasn’t right, it had all started changing much sooner than that. Though he was loath to admit it, Barry had a hand in the change. All that talk about being better than that, having good in him. He’d rolled his eyes at the time but now, now he knew better. Now he was the happiest man in the world and no one and nothing could take that from him.

“Hey, you okay?” Sara’s voice pulled him from his thoughts. He looked down at her at his side and smiled.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” he replied. He looked back out the window, down at the back lawn where decorators and planners were setting up for this most special day. His smile widened only a fraction as he watched his sister fuss over little things here and there. Leonard put his arm up, wrapping it around Sara’s shoulders. “Today’s the day.” he spoke softly as Sara buried her face in his shoulder. He could feel her smile against his shoulder.

“Are you excited?” she asked.

“And a little sad I suppose.” he replied.

Sara chuckled. “She’s all grown up.”

“How do I look?” The familiar voice of their daughter called out behind them and as one they turned to face her as she exited the dressing room in the bridal suite. Dinah Snart was tall like her father with his dark hair and darker complexion. She was thin but strong and more confident than either of her parents had been at her age.

Her wedding dress was white, a mermaid cut, and overlaid with lace. Her long curly and sometimes unruly hair was up in a fancy twist with her veil below her crown.

“Yes she certainly is.” Leonard breathed to himself.

xXx

“You look beautiful, sweetheart.” Caitlin Snow told her daughter, watching her her fuss with the tie of her uniform.

“You don’t think I should have gone with a dress?” Melody questioned turning from the full length mirror to face the woman who’d raised her. Melody, long red hair and stunning green eyes had opted to wear her Dress Blues.  

Caitlin smiled. “I think this is your wedding and you should dress in whatever makes you comfortable.”

Melody smiled, hugging the older woman. Just then the door opened and her father poked his head in, eyes closed. “Everybody decent?” he asked.

“Yes dad.” Melody replied. He opened his eyes stepping into the room.

“Lookin’ sharp kid.” Mick Rory told his daughter as he looked her over hugging her when he got closer. “It’s almost time. Your aunt Lisa’s driving everyone nuts setting up.”

Melody laughed. “Well at least we know everything will be perfect.” she said moving to the window to look down at the lawn behind the Queen mansion. She could see Lisa directing traffic of all the workers who were setting up. Off to the edge of the lawn, Felicity, Iris, Barry and Oliver were corralling the kids out of the way. On the far side of the lawn the reception area was set up with a dance floor and stage for the DJ, where Cisco was setting up the sound system.

Melody took a deep breath and turned to face her parents. She smiled. “I’m so ready for this.”

xXx

The call was made by the DJ for the father daughter dance. Mick and Leonard stood, taking their daughter’s hands and guiding them to the dance floor. They danced to Father and Daughter by Paul Simon.

“You look beautiful sweetheart.” Leonard told her softly, the words only saying between them. She smiled shyly.

“Thank you daddy.” he laid a kiss on her forehead holding her closer.

“You know I’m so proud of you?”

“I know, you tell me all the time.” she laughed. He chuckled.

“Well it’s true. Don’t tell your siblings, but you're my favorite.” he muttered jokingly. Dinah laughed laying her head against his shoulder.

“Your secret’s safe with me.”

Leonard winked at her and and spun her around the floor.

xXx

Leonard felt Sara lean into his side as they watched their daughter dance her first dance with her new wife. She smiled wrapping his arm around his wife of nearly 30 years. He remembered their first dance as Husband and Wife. It was hard not to when their daughter chose the exact same song. And as he listened to Bon Jovi’s I am and watched Dinah sway to the music as she and Melody singing to each other, he realized this was better than he ever imagined.

**Author's Note:**

> I fully intend to write a few stories about how Caitlin and Mick got together as well as about Dinah and Melody.  
> Dr. Dinah Snart: Young Angie Harmon  
> Colonel Melody Rory: Rose Leslie


End file.
